This invention relates to a display system and brackets for the display system. In particular, it relates to brackets for inter-association with each other to promote for altered and multiple display arrangements as selected for a user.
Display systems typically include a back panel provided with a surface to attach display fixtures. One of those systems can be a conventional pegboard panel having regular horizontal if and vertical patterns of holes through which different fixtures can be attached. Another panel sold by the Assignee of this Application under the trade name Uniweb(copyright) (a trademark of Uniweb, Inc.) has horizontal gripping ridges at regular intervals from which fixtures can be securely hooked. It is desirable to have such panels arranged so that different display elements can be located on the display panel in a manner to provide increased versatility so that the merchandiser can arrange the display according to the desired end user need. This end user need may be retail display of merchandise, such as literature or magazines, or alternatively it can be of a service nature for holding different materials such as books, literature or other features, for instance in a medical practice.
The different known systems are unduly complicated to fabricate or have limited versatility.
This invention is directed to providing an improved display system which minimizes the disadvantages of prior known displays and brackets for such displays.
According to the invention, a bracket for display is provided. The bracket includes a back member for hooking onto a panel, a base from the back member and a front portion. The front portion is preferably shorter than the back portion and provides for supporting the back portion of a subsequent bracket. The profile of the first bracket and the second bracket are substantially the same in transverse cross section. Subsequent third and fourth brackets can have similar or the same cross-sectional profiles. The lengths of each of these brackets can vary and in this manner, different lengths of brackets and display units are provided.
By having the tiered arrangement of brackets, one bracket depending from a prior bracket, and wherein the first bracket is supported by the panel, there is provided an effective system for displaying products and services in a tiered arrangement tending downwardly and forwardly. Such brackets can be made of any suitable material, the brackets having an appropriate cross section of different lengths to provide the requisite displays.
By this invention there is provided a combination bracket and display device which is an effective improvement over prior display and bracket systems.
The invention is further described with reference to the accompanying drawings.